Kissing in the Rain
by penns
Summary: A cute little RoyEd fluff. :3


Please note that this is my first FMA fic, so please don't be too harsh on me if the characters are way out of character.

Disclaimer: The characters and series are copyrighted by their owner—in short, not me.

Kissing in the Rain

A little fluff-filled ROYxED shonen-ai fic

"C'mon Ed! The water's fine!" Roy called to his boyfriend, Edward Elric, under the pouring rain with a grin playing across his lips.

Yes, Roy Mustang, the pimp daddy playa of all Alchemists is indeed a flaming ass-raming, fudge-packing homosexual gay.

Ed, who was safely within the warm confines of the building looked at him with bewilderment apparent in his amber eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you! You're the _Flame_ Alchemist! Shouldn't you hate every liquid substance instead of soaking yourself with it!"

Soaking was quite the appropriate word to describe the other's current state. Ten feet away from the shade of their office, Colonel Roy Mustang stood in the middle of the deserted courtyard, letting the rain drench him relentlessly. His dark hair was matted down to his forehead and was in stark contrast to his white button down shirt which was half-way open and clung to his body.

Roy laughed, as he once again attempted to urge Ed to play in the rain with him. "It's not that bad at all, really!"

With a sigh, he reluctantly threw off his red trench coat and left it where it fell on the floor. He marched towards Roy with a smirk, having thought of a new way to make fun of the other.

"So, you've come to terms with the fact that you're useless in the rain, I see." Ed declared when he reached the older man, who paused at his statement.

"Hmm…" Roy put his index finger by his bottom lip and shifted his gaze upward, as if thinking about a critical matter, "Nope, not really."

Ed could only stare at Roy, whose newly-manifested eerie carefree attitude was creeping him out somewhat. He blamed it on the rain—figured it was a side effect or something.

The couple walked farther from the building in silence, the only sounds present were the raindrops hitting the pavement and the rooftops and the gushing wind.

"I don't get it," Ed said out loud, breaking the quiet atmosphere.

"There are many things you don't get," Rou pointed out.

The smaller one glared at him in return. "I hope you die, bastard."

Roy's laugh echoed along the empty hallway they were currently in, "I love you too, Ed."

"As I was saying," Ed continued. " I don't get why girls get so giddy when their stupid boyfriends kiss them in the rain in those stupid movies! I mean, what's the big deal! It can't be that great! I bet they just blow it up to make it into such a dramatic mo—"

Roy suddenly stopped walking which effectively caused Ed to pause in the middle of his rant. He stopped as well and turned to face Roy.

"Would you like to find out?" Without waiting for an answer, Roy cupped Ed's chin and tilted his lover's head up as he leaned down to capture Ed's lips with his own.

Receiving no protest from him, Roy took it as a 'yes'.

After a moment of what seemed like an eternity, they parted.

"Wow," Ed said in a low whisper. "Now I see why girls seem to like it so much…" He found that was a certain touch of uncertain romanticism present that he enjoyed thoroughly. He looked up at Roy, who remained quiet.

"Well?" Ed asked with an impatient poke to the other man's cheek, "Did'ja like it or not?"

Roy, who seemed to have been in a trance-like state, was pulled back into reality. He looked down at the younger boy and smiled thoughtfully, "I don't know…let's do it again."

Edward Elric may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he sure as hell didn't need telling twice. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, more than happy to comply with his superior's 'orders', while Roy leaned down once again for another breath-taking kiss.

The End

Yay! My first FMA fic completed! Yeah…I finished this at 2:58 a.m. Ah…to be an insomniac. It's a beautiful thing! Please give me your opinions whether I should keep posting my writing stuff here or not. ;

Review! You'll get cookies!


End file.
